Kusanagi Highschool?
by Nashy87
Summary: Well, Anzai-sensei arranged a practise game against the basketball team of Kusanagi highschool...but no one knows who they're up against..untill kusanagi reaches shohoku....
1. Arranging and Suiting

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly…I don't own them…sigh..nope Rukawa either!

Yeah..so this is my first fic and ehm…I don't really know yet where this is leading..perhaps harukawa…I don't know yet…any way enjoy :)

"KUSANAGI HIGHSCHOOL?"

**Chapter 1 Arranging and suiting.**

"Faster!", Akagi yelled. The Shohoku Basketball team was practicing their Alle-youps.

"If the ball hits the ground means 50 laps!"

"What the hell is wrong with Gori?", Sakuragi questioned himself and on that moment he forgot to rebound the alle-youp of Rukawa.

"….K'SO! Damn "

"….Do'aho Idiot "

"What? You want a piece of me? Eh kitsune?" Sakuragi almost exploded.

"BOINK!" Akagi hit Sakuragi on the head. "Shut up and run!"

"Everybody! 50 LAPS!", Akagi yelled. Ayako frowned. Kogure looked disappointed.

The door of the gym opened.

"Ho, ho ho…"

"SENSEI!" Akagi saluted, while rest of the team kept running.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GREET SENSEI!", Akagi screamed.

Everybody stopped running and greeted Anzai-sensei. "Ho, ho, ho…", Anzai-sensei sweetdropped.

"Ahum..Hello, Akagi-kun and the rest of the team.", Anzai-sensei began, " I arranged a practise game for tomorrow."

"A practise game?", Ayako asked, " Against whom?"

"Well, this school is not very well known in this region, but it's against Kusanagi."

"Kusanagi?", Akagi looked puzzled, " Do they even have a Basketball team?"

"Ho, ho, ho…yes…since last week."

"_Last week_?", Rukawa thought, "_They probably are a bunch of beginners then…"_ Akagi looked at Anzai-sensei. "Tomorrow, right sensei?", Akagi asked, "Then I guess this is the end of the training. I don't know what we're up against, so tomorrow we'll start earlier."

**Next day 07: 00 am**

**Sakuragi residence:**

"…Zzzzzzzzz…Ha…ru….ko…..zzzzzzzzz" (A/N...yeah Sakuragi is still sleeping )

**Rukawa residence**

Silence (A/N Rukawa is an early bird…he already left his house)

**Akagi residence**

Akagi was taking a shower. "_Kusanagi? Hmpf…I shouldn't worry too much…"_

**Haruko's POV:**

"_Man, I'm so sleepy_", I thought." _But I wanna see today's game!"_

DING DONG

"I'll get it!", I said and went for the door handle. I turned it and my eyes widened when I saw the person who stood there.

"Ru..Rukawa-kun!" I blushed. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Rukawa looked at me blankly.

"Is your brother there?"

" Eh..y..yeah, but he's taking a shower. Do you want to come in?"

"……"

He wasn't saying anything. I was confused. "_Does he want to come in? Am I standing in the_ _way?_" Then I heard Onii-chan's voice.

"Haruko? Who's there?"

**Rukawa's POV:**

I rang the doorbell. "_I forgot to ask the key of the gym yesterday", _I thought, _" I hope Captain Akagi opens the door…" _The door opened and there stood the sister of Akagi, Haruko. A bit flushed.

"Ru…Rukawa-kun! Is there something I can do for you?" Her face went al red. "_Heh, cute…wait…cute?", _I thought but gave her a blank face.

"Is your brother there?", I asked her so I could avoid any awkwardness.

" Eh..y..yeah, but he's taking a shower. Do you want to come in?"

I looked at her. "_Do I want to come in? Should I? No, I'll just ask her for the key and leave…but on the other hand…" _I heard Captain Akagi asking who's at the door. I asked him for the key. Once given to me I went to my bike.

"See you at the gym, Rukawa."

"Hn..", I said and headed for the gym

**Shohoku gym 08:00 am**

"Alright, attention everybody! Today is our practise game against Kusanagi at 01:00 pm so we're gonna do our best and win, right Shohoku!"

"RIGHT!"

Akagi was giving the team a pep-talk. Haruko was watching them together with Ayako. "Do you have any idea how good Kusanagi is?", Haruko asked

"No Haruko-san, it's because their team started since last week, so not much information can be found."

"Hai, I understand." Haruko smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Haruko…" "Haruko turned around. "We're not gonna lose because I'm here! haahahhahahahahah" Sakuragi laughed.

"…Do'aho."

Haruko smiled. "I know, Sakuragi-kun." She glanced at Rukawa. "I know…."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Alright..a bit short..but more is coming! Review meanwhile lol :D**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly…I don't own them…sigh..nope Rukawa either!

Allllllright! I wanna thank:

**_diwata:_** You're my first reviewer! I'm glad you like Rukawa & Haruko too XD…and yeah I think Kusanagi will be making their appearance in this chap :D

Alright on with the story…chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Shohoku gym 11:30 am**

The Shohoku basketball team was practising their lay-ups. Anzai-sensei, Haruko and Ayako were watching them. Meanwhile a lot of girls were gathering by the front gate of the gym. Every time Rukawa made a lay-up the girls were screaming, dancing, jumping and even fainting. Rukawa just ignored them, but Sakuragi couldn't handle it and tried to close the gate. He succeeded, but the girls opened the gate again.

"JERK!"

"..stupid girls! We are training here! Go scream somewhere else!"

And with that, "RU" slapped Sakuragi in the face. Everybody held their breath. Even Rukawa glanced at their direction. The gundan popped al of the sudden, out of nowhere and recorded it. (A/N…how the hell? XP) Sakuragi was ready to explode, until he saw Haruko walking up to "RU".

"What do you think you're doing?", Haruko asked

"What? You want me to slap you too?", 'RU' said and she raised her hand ready to attack.

Haruko's eyes widened. Ayako spoke: "Akagi-san! This is getting out of hand! Do something!"

**Haruko POV:**

I was shocked when that girl from Rukawa-kun's fanclub slapped Sakuragi-kun in the face. "_Why is she doing this? Doesn't she know that this training is very important for today's game?"_

I decided to walk up to her and tell her a thing or two….politely. I spoke:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"RU" looked at me with a bitchy look and replied: " What? You want me to slap you too?"

I saw her raising her hand. My eyes widened and I raised my hands to defend myself.

"_Uh-oh…she isn't kidding?"_

I closed my eyes and was ready to receive the slap….but I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes I saw someone standing in front of me. It was Rukawa-kun! He stopped the girls attack with his hand. He was holding the keys of the gym in his other hand.

"…Back off."

He closed the gate and locked it with the keys. Everybody looked in awe. My cheeks were burning. "_Did he do this for me…? No, of course not Haruko, he just wanted to continue the practise…did he?"_

"A..Arigato", I muttered. He looked at me with a blank face and gave me a short nod. Then he turned his head and walked away.

**Rukawa POV:**

That girl was about the hit the captain's sister. _"Do'aho…why aren't you doing anything?"_

I felt my pocket. The keys of the gym were still there. "Hn…"

I started to walk to the gate and I grabbed the hand of the girl who was about to hit Haruko. The girl looked at me with a drooling smile. "Oh..RUKA.." I cut her off.

"…Back off."

With that I closed the gate and locked it. "_They won't be bothering us anymore…" _I looked at the Do'aho. He was still awes trucked by the slap.

" A…arigato."

I looked at Haruko. "_She was blushing again, oh man…now it will look like I saved her…"_ I still gave her a short nod and walked away.

Captain Akagi came up to me. "Thanks Rukawa."

I simply answered with a "Hn.."

"Alright team", Akagi began," It's 12:15 pm, you can go and drink some water. When you're all back , Anzai-sensei will announce the starting five."

**Kusanagi Highschool 12:00 am**

"Ok, ready to go, team?", I asked to the others. I was getting responses like:

"uhhm…yeah…I guess.." and "..if we have to."

"Heey, hey hey hey…this isn't the attitude I'm looking for! Aren't we gonna kick some Shohoku butt?", I asked them

"…But…but…Rukawa plays for that team! And also Takenori!", one of them replied.

"Heh…don't worry…they'll take us lightly and that will be the biggest mistake they'll ever make! RIGHT KUSANAGI?", I screamed with enthusiasm. I fired them up. They all answered with: "RIGHT!"

"Now…that's the attitude I'm looking for…let's go!", I said.

"…_hehehehh…it's payback time…"_

**Shohoku gym 12:30 pm**

Everybody lined up in front up Anzai-sensei and waited for the selection. Anzai-sensei began:

"Ho, ho…the starting five will be, Akagi-kun. Position Center.

"Yessir!"

"Sakuragi…your position will be center too."

"Good choice, old geezer! HAHHAhahaha"

BOINK "Show respect you moron!"

"Ouuuch…you didn't have to hit me!"

"Ho, ho ho….that's ok Akagi-kun. Next will be Rukawa. Your position will be forward."

"…..sir"

"Kogure-kun. You're also a forward."

"Yes sir!"

"And Yasuda. You'll be the guard."

"..Y..Yessir!"

"Ho, ho, ho…the rest…" Anzai-sensei was interrupted by loud banging on the gym gate.

BANG BANG BANG

"Man….those fangirls again?", Akagi said while walking towards the gate. He heard voices. The voices were muzzy and unclear but he could make out this phrase.

"HAHAHA MAYBE SHOHOKU GOT WET PANTS AND RAN OFF!"

"Heh…hey team…I think Kusanagi has arrived." Akagi said. The team gathered around the gate. Akagi unlocked it. He opened it, but what he saw were a bunch of girls standing there.

"Whaat? Go away, stupid fangirls!", Sakuragi said his hands still on his cheek.

"…Fangirls?", one of the girls said, " What are you talking about?"

"Who are you then?", Ayako said with a frown

"…_**heheheheh….we're from Kusanagi and ready to kick some butt!"**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Oooooohh…hehehe tell me what you think:D**_


	3. Mean Akagi

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly…I don't own them…sigh..nope Rukawa either!

Sorry for the lack of updating but I had basketball practice…hehe I was too tired for any writing so sorry again!

Allllllright!! I wanna thank:

_**diwata: Thanks for your advice!! Hehehe...I didn't know that I had prohibited anonymous members to review. So yeah I changed it...everybody can review!!**_

_**(pppsstt….I don't even know where I'm headed with this story…! But thanx for the advice…again! D)**_

Arrived!! Chapter 3 :)

Previously:

"Heh…hey team…I think Kusanagi has arrived." Akagi said. The team gathered around the gate. Akagi unlocked it. He opened it, but what he saw were a bunch of girls standing there.

"Whaat? Go away, stupid fangirls!", Sakuragi said his hands still on his cheek.

"…Fangirls?", one of the girls said, " What are you talking about??"

"Who are you then?", Ayako said with a frown

"…_**heheheheh….we're from Kusanagi and ready to kick some butt!"**_

**Chapter 3: ****Mean Akagi**

"You're from Kusanagi?", Kogure said

The girl up front nodded

" Well, come in then!"

"Thank you", she said and entered the gym with the girls behind her. "Woow…this gym is so much bigger then ours!", a short girl said and looked around her. The girl who entered first looked at her.

"_Hn…I guess it is…"_she thought

"Errm…yeah anyway", Sakuragi began," You girls can go over there to cheer for your team…although we gonna win anyway so there wont be much cheering...nyahahhahahahah!!!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"BOINK!!"

"OOuuucchhhH!!! Whaddya do that for Gori!!??!?", Sakuragi glared at Akagi. He raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about moron…she hit you not me." Akagi pointed at one of the girls. She looked pretty furious.

"You baka!! We're not a cheerleading squad or something!!!" she yelled at the redhead.

"Yuki-chan!", the short girl said, "Please calm down!"

"Then what business do you have here?", Sakuragi asked.

"We are the Kusanagi basketball team!", the short girl said.

Everybody looked at the girls and started to laugh uncontrollably. Except for four certain people. Haruko and Ayako cause they think it's rather brave to challenge Shohoku. Rukawa, because he doesn't laugh anyway. And…Akagi. He looked at Yuki seriously.

"Very well", Akagi said, "If you want to prove yourself this way…"

"You bet!", Yuki said full with confidence. "And then you'll be sorry for not accepting me to your team!"

"What!? You wanted to join this team?", Kogure said.

Yuki nodded "Yeah! But he didn't allow me to!" And she pointed at Akagi.

Then Kogure and the rest of the team looked at Akagi.

"When did this all happen??"

_Flashback:_

I was practising on the basketball court that's located near my house. I dribbled the ball hard on the ground so it went really high in the air. I jumped and grabbed it for an Alle-youp. Perfect. I landed on the ground with a satisfied face. Then someone clapped. I turned and saw a girl standing not to far away. She had the same height as Ryota. She was slim and she had dark brown/black hair which was up in a ponytail. 

"Nice Alle-youp." 

"Thanks", I muttered and wanted to continue my training.

"Do you mind if I work out here?"

"Ehh…no."

With that she left the court. 

"….? Weird…" 

_Interruption of the Flashback_

"OoooooH!! Now I get it!! You were that girl who I saw on the court with my brother!", Haruko said with excitement, "I teased him for days with that!"

"You're his sister?", Yuki asked. Haruko nodded. "…you sure don't look alike."

"Yeah, I've been saying that myself!!", Sakuragi said with excitement now knowing that someone shares his thoughts. "How could Gori and Haruko-san be siblings!?"

"Whahahahha!! You call him Gori??? GOOD ONE!!", Yuki said while clapping her hands with laughter. (A/N When Sakuragi said called Akagi, Gori before, Yuki didn't hear him because she was really mad)

"BOINK"

"Shut up you moron!! Let me continue my story here!"

"Heey, why was I the only one who got hit!!??", Sakuragi glared at Akagi

"..Ahem..anyway…"

_Back to Flashback:_

She soon came back with her own basketball. 

"You play basketball?" 

"Jup, I love it. Heh..you too I presume?"

"Basketball is my life. I'm the Captain of Shohoku's Basketball team."

"Oh yeah! I thought you looked familiar. Akagi-kun…right?"

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"Yuki Akiko."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…same. Hey, do you think I could join your team?"

"Eh….well…we already have a team manageress and.."

"No silly. I mean as a player of the team!"

"You mean…???" Akagi was having a hard time trying to suppress his laughter but a smile managed to escape his lips. Then he couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter.

"…what's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that a girl never asked me to join a basketball club. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to join my team. It's too rough for you!!! Hahaha!" He smirked and with that he got his stuff and left the court. 

_End of Flashback_

"So that happened…" Akagi explained. Silence. Everybody looked at Akagi. He feeling all those eyes burning on him looked back.

"What?"

"You really said that Akagi? That's pretty low.", Kogure began

"Yeah, copy that!", Ayako said, "Girls aren't made of glass or something."

"Onii-chan! What were you thinking!? Yuki-san and her team are really good you know!", Haruko pointed out.

"Nani? Haruko you know them?"

"Yeah of course she knows us! We used to have games together back in Junior High!", A tall black girl said, " By the way, Haruko-san? Your lay-ups were the bomb!"

"Thanks, Hinata-san!"

"Then why aren't you playing games against other female teams?", Rukawa said

"Whoa!? Since when could you talk Kitsune!?", Sakuragi pointed out

"Shut up, Do'aho"

"KITSUNE!!"

"Hey hey hey, knock it off you two!", Ayako said

"Psst…Haruko-san are they always like this?", Yuki asked to Haruko

"Pretty much." Haruko sighted

"…Well?", Rukawa said

"Oh yeah, well it's because we're the only female team of all the high schools."

"Ho ho ho…Kusanagi welcome to Shohoku."

"ANZAI-SENSEI!", Kusanagi saluted and made a bow

"You may go change in that locker room and then we proceed to the match."

"SIR!" And Team Kusanagi headed towards the locker room.

**Inside locker room Shohoku**

"Maaaan…I can't be playing against girls..!", Sakuragi said

"Well…I sure don't mind", Ryota said grinning

"Well, anyhow we got to do this", Kogure said. Akagi stood up. "Let's go team.

**Inside locker room Kusanagi**

"Damn that Akagi!", Yuki said. "Yeah he's so big!", Haruka said. "Yeah but Rukawa was cute, ne?", Hinata said. "Sure is…", Yuki said, "And who was that other guy…the one with redhair?" Nobody knew.

"Errm...anyway let's change!"

Starting five:  
Yuki- Number 4 Guard

She's 17 years old and is 5'58 , black hair and a bit of a tan. Her birthday is on June 24th

Shoebrand: Nike

Hinata- Number 5 Center

She's 17 years old and is 5'81 , braids and is a black girl. Her birthday is on April 29th

Shoebrand: Nike

Haruka- Number 6 Forward

She's 18 years old and is 5'35 , brown hair and half Asian. Her birthday is on December 28th

Shoebrand: And 1

Sakura- Number 7 Forward

She's 19 years old and is 5'64, black curly hair and is a black girl. Her birthday is on January 28th

Shoebrand: Nike

Ami- Number 8 Center

She's 19 years old and is 5'61. Blond hair. Her Birthday is on March 8th

Shoebrand: Jordan

They walked out the locker room and saw the Shohoku team waiting. Yuki went to Akagi and shook his hand.

"Let's have a fair match, ne?"

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review…:) plz? D


	4. Let the game begin!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly…I don't own them…sigh..nope Rukawa neither!

Thnx for the reviews and the advice everybody. I think you already noticed that English isn't my native tongue. So I'm doing the best I can. Hope it's good enough for you guys. Anyway, I talk too much! Here's chapter 4!

_Previously:_

_They walked out the locker room and saw the Shohoku team waiting. __Yuki went to Akagi and shook his hand. _

"_Let's have a fair match, ne?"_

Chapter 4: Let the game begin!

After everybody lined up and wished each other a good match, they huddled up and began to discuss their strategy.

_Shohoku:_

"Alright!", Akagi began, "Yasuda, you do the ball-handling. And Sakuragi…you only get the rebounds, nothing else! That means NO DUNKING!"

"Grr…how about that lame shot?", Sakuragi asked

"What lame shot? Oh…you mean lay-up? That's what Rukawa is for."

"RUKAWA?! ALWAYS RUKAWA!!!"

"…do aho"

"Anyway, we're playing man to man…so everybody mark your man…err…woman well."

_Kusanagi:_

background noise RUKAWA?! ALWAYS RUKAWA!!!

"Damn…that number 10 is loud!", Sakura said

"Yeah…sure is.", Yuki replied

"Anyway…we need a strategy!! Cause those big guys on the court sure are intimidating!", Ami said

"Yeah yeah…but I got a plan…", Yuki said, "...First we gonna…..and then….."

few minutes later

"Oooi!! You girls aren't ready yet??", Sakuragi said, "What, your nail broke? Nyahahahahha!!"

Everybody from Kusanagi glared at Sakuragi

"Grrr…yeaaah we're ready…damn is a little patience too much for you??" Yuki said and then turned to her team, "Alright everybody, got it??"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Uhhuh"

"Um…"

"sigh…which part didn't you understand, Ami?"

"Well, when Hakura goes this way, I'm suppose to go this way??" Yuki looked at her. She was making a lot of gestures with her hand. It looked pretty funny.

"No, Ami", Yuki replied "You're suppose to go that way after Sakura goes there, see?"

"Ooooohh… Right! Got it!"

"Good…oh, by the way, we're playing man to man, but we'll mark them half court though."

"Heey, what about our yell???", Hinata said

The girls stood in a circle where they reached out their right hand to the centre where all the hands met.

"1…2…3…"

"KU-SA-NA-GI!!!!"

"Alright let's do this!!!"

Everybody stood out of the circle except for Kusanagi's number 5 Hinata and Shohoku's number 4 Akagi.

"Ready?" Akagi challenged Hinata

Hinata glanced at Kusanagi's number 4, Yuki. They both nodded.

The ball went up high in the sky. Even though Hinata is a tall girl, she stood no chance against Akagi's height. He tapped the ball easily towards one of his teammates and it was caught by Yasuda.

"_Good work, Akagi captain!"_, Yasuda thought, "_Against this team, we cannot lose!"_

Yasuda dribbled the ball. "Alright everybody! Positions and let's make this count!"

Once he was on Kusanagi's half court, Yasuda was guarded by Kusanagi's number 6, Ami. Really tight defense. Yasuda started to sweat. A girl never came this close to him. He felt really uncomfortable.

"YASUDAAAAA, PASS PASS PASS!!!!!"

Yasuda woke up from this trance. Ami noticed this and tried to strip the ball…but she failed. Yasuda quickly passed the ball to Sakuragi before Ami could recover. The ball never reached Sakuragi though. Hakura came in touch with the ball and it went out.

"Heey are you trying to stealing my glory?" Sakuragi started

"No, you have to catch that ball before having any glory..", Hakura stated

"Don't worry...This tensai can do anything NYahahahahahah!"

"Yeah? Catch that ball first…then we'll see."

"Shohoku ball!"

"Yasuda! Concentrate!", Akagi said

"H-hai!"

Kogure went to the sideline to take the ball.

"_Ok…I have to make eye contact with Akagi for our special move to impress Kusanagi. We have to be the ones who score first!"_, Kogure thought.

All of a sudden Yuki whistled really loud. FUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuT!

"Team…let's rock!!", Yuki said and tightened her defence on Rukawa who wasn't impressed.

"_Let's do this!" _, Sakura thought and tightened her defence on Kogure who could hardly take the ball out.

_"Allright!!!", _Hinata thought and she too tightened her defence on Akagi who just smirked.

"_Ugh…I hate this part.."_, Hakura thought but she to tightened her defence on Sakuragi who was to dense to even notice a change.

Only Ami wasn't defending.

"Ami! What are you doing!? DEFENSE!", Yuki shouted

"Oh! Right..sorry!", Ami said and tightened her defence on Yasuda who was sweating more then usually.

"What are they doing?", Ayako asked Anzai-sensei.

Anzai-sensei kept silent. He was thinking very deeply. _"Kusanagi is already at this level…amazing!"_

"Ayako-san…isn't that…pressing?" Haruko asked

"Well… now that you mention it…it is!", Ayako exclaimed "They want to force Shohoku to violate the 5 seconds rule!"

**Dr. T:**

**When the ball goes**** out, you have to take it within 5 seconds. Otherwise the possession of the ball will go to the other team.**

FIIEEETTT "Five seconds violation! Kusanagi ball!"

"Alright! It worked!", Yuki said, "Now it's our turn!"

Hinata passed the ball to Yuki and she dribbles towards Shohoku's court.

"Everybody! Positions!", Yuki shouted and she raised her fist in the air. Rukawa was defending Yuki, but not really tight so she had some room to dribble. Yuki's fist was a signal for Sakurato screen Rukawa out. Rukawa who was underestimating Kusanagi wan't fully in this game and didn't notice Amanda. Yuki paced up her dribble and went past Rukawa thanks to Amanda, cause he collided with her which slowed him down. Meanwhile, Yuki went for a lay-up. She took the two steps and went for a shot, but she was defended by Sakuragi who jumped to block her shot.

"You'll get past that kitsune, but never past me!!"

"Heh…I don't plan to", Yuki said. She faked the shot and passed it to Hakura. No one was defending Hakura at that moment, cause Sakuragi was still in the air. Hakura shooted…and scored.

0-2

TBC…


End file.
